hammer_of_warfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Task Force 140
Task Force 140, zwana też "The One-Four-Zero", jest międzynarodową specjalną organizacją wojskową, której członkami są amerykanie, niemcy, australijczycy, kanadyjczycy oraz wszyscy, którzy mają doświadczenie wojskowe. Jej członkowie są głównymi bohaterami Hammer of War: Ghost Protocol 2, w którym ich głównym celem jest znaleźć lub wyeliminować Dmitri Smirnowa, rosyjskiego Ultranacjonalisty odpowiedzialnego za ataki terrorystyczne w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W 2016 roku jej członkowie uczestniczyli w operacjach specjalnych, znanych w Dubaju, Nepalu, Ukrainie, w Niemczech i bazy ultranacjonalistów w Kosowie, granicy ukraińsko-rosyjskiej i Afganistanie. Zwłaszcza w okresie 27 sierpnia 2016, generał Curtis, lider Task Force 140 został zabity podczas operacji "Golgota"; następnie wszyscy pozostali członkowie Task Force 140 zostali zniesieni lub ukryli aż do zakończenia kryzysu. W Hammer of War: Ghost Protocol 3, którzy przeżyli, zjednoczyli z rosyjskimi lojalistami, aby kontynuować ich główny cel. CODO TF141 Logo.png|Alternatywne logo TF140 Task Force 141 Emblem in Black and White.jpg|Czarno-białe logo Historia Przed wojną Na przełomie 2014 i 2015 roku, Curtis pomagał kapitanowi Gatesowi w tworzeniu Task Force 140. Pomagał w rekrutowaniu nowych członków z S.A.S. czy U.S. Army Rangers. Sam pojechał do Glasgow i zrekrutował Michaela Reckera. Poszukiwania Dmitriego Smirnowa W 2015 roku, Task Force zdobyło informacje na temat światowej sławy terrorysty – Dmitriego Smirnowa. Od tamtego czasu zaczęły się polowania na Smirnowa. Jednak po pewnym czasie, 140 przestało szukać samego Dmitriego a jego pomocników. Po zlokalizowaniu dwóch bliskich współpracowników Smirnowa, członkowie tajnej organizacji ruszyli do Dubaju, by dowiedzieć się więcej informacji na temat miejsca pobytu Smirnowa. Po dotarciu na miejsce, agenci przesłuchali jednego z poszukiwanych. Był nim Andrei Kutuzow. Od niego 140 dowiedziało się o jednej z kryjówek Smirnowa. Jednak drugiemu z celów – Al-Kujimowi, który miał więcej szcześcia udało się uciec. Curtis zapewnił Gatesowi oraz jego oddziałowi transport był dopadli araba w Nepalu, tam gdzie Al-Kujim znalazł kryjówkę. Po przesłuchaniu drugiego współpracownika Smirnowa, członkowie 140 dowiedzieli się także o drugiej kryjówce Dmitriego. Kutuzow zdradził TF miejsce bazy ultranacjonalistów na Ukrainie, czyli Ziemiach Niczyich. Tam Bravo Team dowiedziało się o wirusie zwanym Manitkorą. Jedyną osobą poza Smirnowem, która wiedziała coś na temat wirusa był Victor Carter. Wcześniej jednak, Curtis i Task Force dostali zadanie zlikwidowania hiszpańskiego dyktatora – Diego Almagro. Po udanym zamachu, Bravo Team zostało wysłane do Ameryki do Detroit, gdzie mieszkał Victor Carter. III Wojna Światowa Operacja "Golgota" W 2016 roku, Cutris dowodził misją Task Force 140 o kryptonimie "Operacja Golgota". Celem operacji było schwytanie/zabicie celu o kryptonimie "Golgota", którym był Dmitri Smirnow. Misja kończy się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ duża grupa ultranacjonalistów zaatakowała siły Task Force. Większość tajnych agentów zginęła, z wyjątkiem Gatesa i Frosta. Jeden z ludzi Smirnowa, mając przy sobie wyrzutnię RPG strzelił do helikoptera, w którym przebywał Curtis. Nastąpiła eksplozja, w której wyniku zginął generał. Główne operacje *Operacja "Golgota" *Operacja "Rabbit Hole" *Operacja "Last Hope" Członkowie *Kapitan John Gates *Sierżant/Kapitan Gary "Roach" Patterson (W.I.A.) *Generał Curtis (K.I.A.) *Porucznik "Venom" Stevens (K.I.A.) *Sierżant Sanderson (K.I.A.) *Porucznik Henry "Reaper" Holton *Trojan *Patron *Whiskey *Mamba *Frost *Worm *Chemist *Rocket *Meat *Zach *Peasant *Bishop *Twister *Robot *Druid *Venom *Phyton *Mother *Preacher *Voodoo *Taco *Zero *Angel *Neon *Coffin *Justice *Thumper *Doc *Rooster *Scarecrow *Gideon *Hazard *Toad *Archer *Cyclops *Bearcat *Chooper *Chemo *Crane *Rook *Royce *Marlin *Gridlock *Echo *Romeo *Diablo *Elder *Exxon *Flux *Gator *Grunt *Hacker *Herald *Hitman *Monk *Monster *Nomad *Jayhawk *Origin Galeria Swan.png|Członek TF w stroju śnieżnym. 1262419979.jpg|Kolejny żołnierz w uniformie śnieżnym. Avatar.png|Członek TF podczas operacji "Golgota". Psycho1.png|Psycho z wyrzutnią rakiet. Storm.png|Członek TF kierujący jeepem. Shadow.png|Jeden z kluczowych członków Task Force 140 - Roach. Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Organizacje